


night terror

by roaminromans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after encountering titans, jean has nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	night terror

Jean had nightmares after the first time he saw a titan. He could feel its harsh oppressive heat bearing down on him as he lay in the barracks.  
He squirmed uncomfortably as the vile face of a titan got up close with his, its bizarre humanlike face was twisted in a horrid smile. He screamed and tried to swipe at the titan’s face but his body wouldn’t act he was frozen and his friends around him struggled and died as he stood helpless.

He usually only woke up when the titan ate him. 

Jean sat up quickly, his body drenched in sweat and he shook as he glanced around the barracks. He looked for Connie, Reiner, Bert any of them and to his comfort they lay quietly sleeping unaware of the drama raging within Jean.

He clutched at his own shirt, fisting the fabric as he breathed heavily.   
“Jean?” 

Jean jerked at the sound of his name, the voice was quiet but it came from the bunk next to his and the frazzled Jean gently whispered “I’m alright Marco.”  
Blankets shuffle and the sound of bare feet hitting the wooden floor pierces the silence, the dark haired boy steps to Jean’s bed and sits on the edge “Another nightmare?”

Jean breathes out his nose shakily “Yeah.” Marco makes an accepting hum noise and reaches out to pat his friend’s leg “These keep getting worse huh?” Jean snorts, his emotions were raging and he felt as if he was going to burst from the stress of the situation humanity faced.

“I’m afraid we’re all going die Marco.” Jean said quietly and Marco shifts wordlessly and grips his comrade’s shoulder.   
They didn’t need words and Jean lifted his cover and Marco lied beside him. Jean was afraid they were all going to die and he was afraid Marco would be one of the first.

**Author's Note:**

> to max, who fills my fuel tank with not fuel but love


End file.
